


Around

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Sothe isn't one for high life.





	Around

Being around nobles was enraging. Complaints without end, begging for more money, requesting the return of laguz slaves, and causing more stress to the Queen. If it weren't them attempting to make the commoners' lives hell, it was berating their monarchs. Every other day was a comment about how he was not made for this, and that someone like him with his background, shouls just go back to the slums. Sometimes, Sothe felt that way.

-

Being around nobles was aggravating. When they got the chance, they always brought up the fact that no royal heir had been produced yet. That their child should be the one to marry the next in line. That they 'deserved it'. Every time the topic resurfaced, her majesty felt shame for not being ready for motherhood. And he stared deathly daggers at them. If eyesight was able to kill, those arrogant aristocrats would have been dead already.

-

Being around the queen was bliss. When they were alone, he would just whisk her into his arms and give tiny kisses on her lips and on the brand she exhibited. He enjoyed her warmth, loved her brightened eyes everytime she saw him, and cherished the loving hugs she gave. On hard days where he craved for her patience and affection, Micaiah would let him vent to her, and she would listen while she ran her dainty fingers in his green hair. She made him forget the life he was not cut out for, and remember that he had the one he loved with him. On evenings where she worked so hard that she fell asleep at her desk, Sothe would smile, bring a blanket, cover her and leave a kiss in her silver hair.

**Author's Note:**

> if nobody will make sothemicaiah content then guess what i will.


End file.
